Awakening With You
by DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Collin Creevey has a hopeless crush on Harry Potter. When he sneaks into Harry's Hogwarts dormitory late one night to get a peek at the boy's schedule, he decides he wants to look at more than just Harry's classes


COLLIN CREEVEY WAS JITTERY with energy. This wasn't good for him because he was trying hard not to make a sound. He was creeping slowly up the staircase leading to the various Gryffindor boy's Dormitories, the moon his only guiding light as it shone brightly through a frosty window up above. Every twelve steps or so he came to another door, and each door led to a different years boys dormitory.

It was Collin's third year at Hogwarts, and this one was proving just as eventful as the others! Something called the Triwizard Tournament was taking place at Hogwarts. Three schools of magic had come together to compete, each school having one champion to represent them in the tournament. Only something had happened. Hogwarts ended up with **two** champions! The first was that prettyboy Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory. The second was Collin's personal idol, Harry Potter!

Collin hadn't the faintest idea how Harry, a fourth year, had managed to trick the Goblet of Fire into letting him into the tournament. Nobody did. But then Harry was very powerful, having faced and beaten You-Know-Who three times to date! And he'd been very successful in the championship up until this point, having faced a Hungarian Horntail in the first task. But that's not what Collin was interested in at this hour.

He was sneaking into Harry's dormitory late at night while the boy and his classmates were sleeping, hoping to find Harry's new class schedule for this coming term. It was too much work figuring out the boy's classes from other people every term so Collin could stalk the boy throughout the day, so last year Collin had begun sneaking into Harry's room at night to read his schedule. It was surprisingly easy and gave Collin a sort of thrill whenever he did it. Occasionally he'd sneak in Harry's room on random nights, but he never did anything and rarely stayed long.

He wondered briefly what Harry would think if he knew. It's not like Collin was doing anything wrong by checking his schedule. He simply liked seeing the gorgeous boy in the halls, occasionally getting a "hello, Collin," from him.

Gorgeous. Collin's spine tingled as he thought the word. The whole school dismissed him as a crazed fanboy, but the truth went much deeper than that. . . .

Collin shook his blond head, clearing those hopelessly doomed thoughts from his mind as he arrived at the door to Harry's room. He paused briefly, stifling a yawn. He had to come up late at night not only to ensure all the boys in inside were asleep, but also to avoid the House Elves who came to tidy the common room after everyone went to bed.

The small, somewhat mousey boy held his breath as he carefully eased the door open. Harry, he knew, was a deep sleeper. It took a lot to wake him up, so Collin wasn't worried about being caught by the boy who lived. Neville, on the other hand, was a restless boy who tossed and turned in his sleep and woke several times a night. The first time Collin had ever snuck in he'd had to hide for an hour beneath Harry's bed after Neville awoke fretfully, seemingly from a bad dream.

Collin had to deal with cramps and spiders while under the bed, and also cracked his head against the bottom of Harry's bed as he attempted to climb out an hour later. It had been worth it, though. Collin was used to spiders, and Harry had stayed fast asleep. The next week he had managed to talk to Harry several times, planting himself strategically along the teen's rout to his various classes!

Still, Collin would rather Neville didn't wake up this time. But all was calm inside the room, save for Ron's usual snoring. Collin released a silent sigh of relief before squeezing inside, closing the door back quickly and soundlessly. Harry's bed was easy enough to spot. It was illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the window the bed sat next to. Collin could see snow starting to drift lazily past the glass panes outside.

Not wanting to be caught without a light should a cloud pass in front of the moon (or should a full blizzard break out, as was oft to happen these days), Collin moved hurriedly over to Harry's bedside. The curtain was pulled shut around the boy's bed, as it normally was. Collin had never yet had the courage to pull the curtain open and look at the boy while he was sleeping, but the temptation was stronger every visit.

Wiping his sweaty palms on his checkered pajama bottoms, Collin bent down before Harry's trunk. He had noticed that Harry tended to use his schedule as a bookmark in whatever textbook he'd used last. Collin reached tentatively out and flipped up one of the trunk's clasps. There was a smallclick and Collin froze, waiting to see if anyone awoke. But the room remained noiseless but for Ron's snoring, and Collin quickly unclasped the second lock, opening the trunk.

The third-year boy removed the top layer of robes from the trunk, revealing Harry's various textbooks, quills, and ink pots, all sitting on a rather silvery cloak that Collin had never seen Harry wear. Collin scowled as he saw the bottle-green dress robes Harry had worn to the Yule Ball not too long ago. Being a third-year, Collin hadn't been permitted to attend the ball, but that Patil girl had been allowed. Not that Harry would have gone with Collin anyway, but it still made him jealous.

He moved aside the dress robes that went so well with Harry's eyes and began rummaging through the trunk, staying well away from a wild-looking, hair-covered tome that was belted shut. Collin didn't need the unnerving clicking noises it made to tell him it was dangerous. Seamus had shown Collin his own copy at the start of the year, and the boy still had a small scar on his right index finger from the monster book.

Collin continued digging around. He noticed a strange whistling coming from a pair of tightly bound socks, but luckily whatever it was seemed to be dampened enough by them that no one woke up. Just to be safe, however, Collin wrapped the socks tightly in a pair of Harry's robes, cutting off the sound completely.

Neville gave a sudden and loud snort from across the room, and Collin froze again, his hand on Harry's Potions book. Thankfully the round-faced boy did not wake. Collin lifted the Potions book away, revealing a thick book titled Standard Book of Spells: Grade Four by Miranda Goshawk.

aha! Collin thought triumphantly as he set aside the Potions book. He could see a rectangular bit of parchment poking up from between the pages in the spellbook he'd just unearthed. Collin carefully and shakily flipped the book open, turning to the bookmarked page. It was indeed the schedule Collin was looking for. He scanned it feverishly, trying to memorize the whole thing as best he could.

He longed to still have the camera he'd had in his first year. He knew it was just wishful thinking, however. There was no way he would be able to take a picture in here and not wake the whole room. But he still missed the trusty camera. He'd managed to take so many amazing pictures with it, including several of Harry that were currently hanging by Collin's own bed. Sadly, the insides of the camera had melted when Collin was attacked by a Basilisk in his first year, and he hadn't gotten a replacement since. The attack had petrified Collin for weeks and weeks, months and months! But Harry Potter had come to the rescue. He'd defeated the Basilisk and, rumor had it, the ghost of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry had saved Collin's friend Ginny Weasley as well! It was this feat of heroism that had changed Collin from an obsessed fanboy to a schoolboy with a hopeless crush.

He sighed inwardly as he closed the now memorized schedule back in the book and began to carefully repack the trunk. Over the last year and a half the boy'd had so many fantasies about Harry and himself, usually involving Collin trapped in the Chamber of Secrets and Harry coming to the rescue. In these fantasies Harry beat back the evil Dark Lord and his fiend, swept Collin up in his arms, and kissed the boy! And if Collin let the fantasy go on long enough, one thing would lead to another, and Collin would end up beneath the Chosen One on the very bed he now knelt next to.

Collin rubbed his crotch unconsciously as he closed and locked the trunk. He gazed longingly at the curtain pulled closed around the four-poster, wanting desperately to see the boy it hid inside. surely a peek can't hurt? Collin thought slyly. And if I'm lucky Potter might sleep shirtless!

He rose shakily to his feet, small hand still rubbing his crotch through his pajama bottoms. Harry doesn't ever have to know. . . .

Collin made up his mind. He tiptoed over to the curtain at the foot of Harry's bed and slowly stretched out a hand. He felt the soft, thin fabric between his fingers, hesitating for only a second before pulling the curtain open.

And there he was! The boy who lived, lying on his back and fast asleep. His face looked pale in the absence of daylight, and somehow much more peaceful without the glasses. Collin could see the thin lightning bolt scar on the boy's forehead and his heart thumped hard in his chest.

Harry had kicked his bedding off in his sleep, and to Collin's disappointment the boy was fully clothed. It made sense that he would be, considering the snow falling sleepily outside. But Collin couldn't help but wish the boy was shirtless. Or better yet, completely naked! he thought with a devilish grin. Maybe he could come back in the spring when it was warm out and have better luck?

And suddenly Collin was hit with an urge so forceful and wrong that for a second he couldn't see straight. He grabbed onto one of the posts of Harry's bed, breathing deeply, a glint in his eyes. If Harry wasn't already naked then why not make him naked? Collin licked his lips eagerly. It wouldn't hurt just to look. And Harry was such a deep sleeper that he was certain the boy wouldn't wake.

Blind to all reason, Collin lifted his right foot and began to carefully climb onto the bed with the sleeping boy. As he expected, Harry did not stir. Collin smirked and closed the curtain back behind him. He turned back to Harry and bit his lip, wondering where to start.

He knew it was wrong. He knew it with every atom in his body. But that didn't stop him from climbing on top of the older boy, one leg on either side of his body. Collin reached with both hands and gently started to hike the boy's shirt up towards his chin. Collin knew he wouldn't be able to fully remove the sleep shirt, but he would expose Harry enough that it wouldn't matter. And soon enough the black-haired boy's entire chest and stomach were revealed. Collin moaned inwardly at the sight of Harry's nipples.

He'd expected a thin and hairless body like his own. Harry wasn't much older than Collin, after all. What the younger boy didn't expect we're muscles. And Harry had them. They weren't big ones, but they were noticeable. Harry was certainly strong enough to hold Collin down. The younger boy enjoyed that thought.

What was more, Collin noticed a trail of her black hair beginning just under the boy's belly button and continuing down below Harry's pajama bottoms.

Without hesitation Collin began hungrily pulling Harry's pants down, eyes following the trail of black hair. As he began pulling the pajamas past Harry's groin, Collin saw the hair erupt into a wild black bush. With another grin Collin gave one last, determined tug, and the older boy's privates were laid bare for him to see.

It was a beautiful sight for Collin. The black pubes were the only hair in the lower region of Harry's body. Everything else was smooth skin. And Harry was well endowed! His shaft was longer and thicker than Collin's, even flaccid! There were veins here and there, going the length of the shaft and stopping just below Harry's head, which was tightly outlined by his foreskin. Collin felt himself go stiff when he noticed Harry's wrapper was so long that it hid the entirety of his cock head beneath it.

No amount of staring was good enough for Collin. He could have sat there for hours, well into the sunrise, and he would never have been satisfied. He wanted to sit here and look until Harry woke up. At the same time he wanted to run back to his own bed and masturbate. But more than anything he wanted Harry himself.

Collin couldn't stop himself. One of his hands slipped under his clothes and wrapped tightly around his own cock. The other reached out and gently caressed Harry's member from tip to bushy base. He shuddered and started stroking himself.

But he still wanted more. Collin glanced up to check that Harry was still fast asleep, then pinched the boy's cock head between thumb and pointer finger. He slowly started sliding the foreskin back off the head. An audible moan passed through Collin's lips as his eyes hungrily took in the sight before him: Harry Potter's cock between his fingers! A dream come true indeed.

Collin's grip on his own cock tightened. Wanting to see and feel more, he slipped his index finger beneath Harry's foreskin so that it was pressed against the boy's head. Collin gasped again and began moving the finger around. To his delight and horror, Collin felt a shiver go through Harry, and the older boy's cock started to get hard.

Another moan of lust escaped Collin's lips as he felt the foreskin sliding backwards, exposing more and more of his finger and the cock head as the boy's penis grew harder. Collin pulled his finger out and instead wrapped his hand around Harry's steadily stiffening cock. He paused for a moment, but quickly gave in to his desires. He stroked Harry's cock slowly, lifting the boy's foreskin up over his head and sliding it back down. Harry got harder.

Feeling courageous, Collin pulled his pajama bottoms down, exposing his own hard member. His was much smaller than Harry's, but was still a decent size. Collin noticed that while Harry's foreskin still rose most of the way up his head while his cock was hard, his own foreskin barely made it halfway up. He scowled slightly, but continued pawing Harry off.

A jolt went through Collin as a small moan passed through Harry's lips. The boy was still fast asleep, but Collin didn't know if he should be encouraged by this reaction, or if he should take it as a sign to stop while he was ahead. He wouldn't even have to put Harry's clothes back on; Harry would no doubt think he'd kicked them off with the covers hours from now when he awoke. But a small smile began to creep across Harry's face, rejuvenating Collin's lust.

At that moment a small cloud drifted in front of the moon and much of Collin's light was extinguished. Not wanting to miss a second of this, he leaned forward, putting his face inches away from Harry's cock as he jacked the boy off. He could see the boy starting to leak pre. It stuck to Harry's foreskin as it leaked out if his slit. And suddenly it occurred to Collin how easy it would be to get what he'd been craving for over a year, to taste Harry Potter.

It was simple really. He just stuck out his tongue and lapped at the pre. His tongue moistened Harry's head and Collin gasped as the flavor reached him. He'd only intended to get a small taste. Even though he was so far along already, Collin didn't want to do anything that would risk Harry waking up. But he couldn't help it. One lick turned into two, two licks turned into three, and three turned into Collin leaning forward and pushing Harry's cock inside his mouth.

It was a wondrous feeling! So much better than all the times he had imagined it. Collin closed his eyes and brought both hands up to cup the base of Harry's cock and fondle his balls, no longer caring about reaching his own orgasm; he wanted to taste Harry's cum now, not just his pre.

Collin had of course tasted himself on more than one occasion. He'd known he was gay for years, and had been masturbating since before he could cum. But once his body had started producing semen, which had been shortly after he'd received his Hogwarts letter, he had taken full advantage of it. But he'd never gotten close to tasting another boy before. He was very eager to try.

Goose-pimples rose on his arms, the back of his neck, and on his chest. Collin slipped his tongue beneath Harry's foreskin the way he'd done with his forefinger and moaned against Harry's cock, slowly taking more and more of it into his mouth.

"Wh-wha?" Came a drowsy voice. Then "Collin?!"

The voice was quiet, but it filled Collin with dread. Suddenly the cock in his mouth was jerked away and Collin's head spun as a strand of saliva fell down, trailing from Collin's bottom lip to just under his chin.

Harry sat up, snatching for his covers. He looked frightened and confused, but there was also a glint of dawning anger in his eyes.

"C-Collin?! What are you. . . Why. . . ?"

His voice was hushed but Collin heard every word. The younger boy's eyes went wide as saucers. His breath caught in his throat and he scrambled to pull his own pants up to cover his rapidly deflating cock. He nearly fell backwards out of the bed in his haste. Collin could hear his heart pounding hard in his ears and he felt tears appear in the corners of his fearful eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Harry hissed, still looking more disoriented and scared than angry, despite the venom in his voice. Collin shivered and shrank into a ball, unable to speak.

But as Harry's eyes dared around Collin realized that he was as scared of being discovered with Collin by one of his roommates as Collin himself was.

"I'm . . . I'm s-sorry, Harry. . . ." It was barely a whisper and all Collin could manage to say, but Harry heard it nonetheless.

"Collin, this is not over, but I need sleep and I don't want to wake everyone up with my shouting. Get the hell out. We'll talk about this tomorrow. And you better have a truthful explanation ready. . ." Harry's body was shaking. The concerned, conflicted expression on his face still did not match the scornful tone in his voice.

Even in a daze Collin didn't need to be told twice. With only a whimper of acknowledgement he scampered out of the bed and ran flat out to the door. Collin wrenched it open and dashed down the staircase to his own room, not bothering to close the door to Harry's behind him. He slowed near the bottom step and slipped inside his own room. He made for his bed, already feeling stabs of guilt in his chest as he pulled the curtains back.

Collin collapsed onto his bed and buried his face in the pillow, letting the tears flow freely. What had he been thinking?! what had he **done?!** and what must Harry think of him? God, he felt so stupid!

Neither Harry nor Collin fell asleep that night. Harry sat stone-still at the edge of his bed, staring at the open door to his room and thinking thoughts he'd never let himself think before until the sun peeked out from behind the mountains. Collin sobbed quietly into his pillow, making it damp with his tears until breakfast time. He rose red-faced from his melancholy, unable to look at any of the pictures hanging on the wall by his bed, and tried desperately to forget Harry's schedule. He was sapped of all energy and dreading the day ahead. But still he dressed with his classmates, for once hoping he never ran into Harry in the halls again.


End file.
